1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to television receivers, and more particularly to a smell emission control apparatus for a television receiver in which a smell is emitted from the television receiver corresponding to the contents of a picture which is displayed on a screen of the television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional television receiver receives video and audio signals which are electrically transmitted from a broadcasting station and then restores the received video and audio signals to the original states. The restored video and audio signals are outputted through a Braun tube and a speaker of the television receiver, respectively.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a block diagram of conventional television transmitter and receiver. As shown in this drawing, the conventional television transmitter comprises a camera 1 for providing a video signal, a mike 2 for providing an audio signal, an amplifier 3 for amplifying the video and audio signals from the camera 1 and the mike 2, and a transmitter 4 for converting the amplified video and audio signals from the amplifier 3 into electrical signals and transmitting the converted electrical signals.
The conventional television receiver comprises a tuner 6 for receiving the electrical signals transmitted from the transmitter 4 through an antenna 5, a detection circuit 7 for detecting video and audio intermediate frequency components from an output of the tuner 6 to extract the video and audio signals being placed on video and audio intermediate frequencies, respectively, an infrared-ray signal receiver 8 for receiving an infrared-ray signal from a remote controller 15 and outputting a mode signal corresponding to the received infrared-ray signal, and a key matrix unit 9 for outputting a mode signal according to a user's selection.
Also, the conventional television receiver comprises a microprocessor 10 for outputting a control signal to perform a mode corresponding to the mode signal from the infrared-ray receiver 8 or from the key matrix unit 9.
Audio signal amplification and output circuits 11 and 12 are adapted to amplify the audio signal from the detection circuit 7, wave-shape the amplified audio signal and output the resultant audio signal through a speaker SP in response to the control signal from the microprocessor 9.
Video signal processing and output circuits 13 and 14 are adapted to process the video signal from the detection circuit 7, wave-shape the processed video signal and output the resultant video signal through a Braun tube CRT in response to the control signal from the microprocessor 9.
The operation of the conventional television transmitter and receiver with the above-mentioned constructions will hereinafter be described.
In the television transmitter, the video and audio signals from the camera 1 and the mike 2 are amplified by the amplifier 3 and then converted into the electrical signals by the transmitter 4. The electrical signals from the transmitter 4 are transmitted by radio to the television receiver.
In the television receiver, in response to the mode signal from the infrared-ray receiver 8 or from the key matrix unit 9, the microprocessor 10 outputs the control signal to perform the corresponding mode. For example, upon receiving a channel select mode signal from the infrared-ray receiver 8 or from the key matrix unit 9, the microprocessor 10 applies the control signal to the tuner 6 to select a frequency signal corresponding to a channel selected by the user. The selected frequency signal from the tuner 6 is applied to the detection circuit 7.
The detection circuit 7 detects the video and audio intermediate frequency components from the frequency signal from the tuner 6 to extract the video and audio signals being placed on the video and audio intermediate frequencies, respectively. The extracted audio signal from the detection circuit 7 is amplified by the audio signal amplification circuit 11 and then wave-shaped by the audio signal output circuit 12 under the control of the microprocessor 10. As a result, the resultant audio signal from the audio signal output circuit 12 is outputted through the speaker SP.
In response to the control signal from the microprocessor 10, the video signal processing circuit 13 processes the extracted video signal from the detection circuit 7 to output a color difference signal. The color difference signal from the video signal processing circuit 11 is wave-shaped by the video signal output circuit 14. As a result, the resultant video signal from the video signal processing circuit 14 is outputted through the Braun tube CRT.
For example, upon receiving an on-screen display (OSD) mode signal from the infrared-ray receiver 8 or from the key matrix unit 9, the microprocessor 10 outputs the control signal to perform the corresponding mode. In response to the control signal from the microprocessor 10, the video signal processing circuit 13 switches the color difference signal to a red (R), green (G) and blue (B) color signal for the OSD mode. The R, G and B color signal from the video signal processing circuit 11 is wave-shaped by the video signal output circuit 14. As a result, the resultant video signal from the video signal processing circuit 14 is outputted through the Braun tube CRT.
However, the conventional television receiver is desirable to satisfy the sense of sight and the sense of hearing of the user by outputting the video and audio signals through the Braun tube and the speaker, but has the disadvantage that it cannot satisfy the sense of smell of the user. For this reason, the user cannot feel more actually the contents of a picture which is displayed on a screen of the Braun tube.